In the conventional picture synthesizing apparatus, a picture is produced by a computer or the like, and then the picture is synthesized with a desired picture. In this manner, the picture is used as a telopper, for example, and may be superimposed with a predetermined title or the like.
More specifically, in this kind of picture synthesizing apparatus picture data which has been outputted from a computer is temporarily stored in a picture memory, and then replaces picture data of the background picture, using a predetermined key signal as a reference. In such a manner, for example, a desired title may be superimposed, or characters of a man, animals, etc. may be fit in a natural picture.
In such a kind of picture synthesizing apparatus, it is considered that it is convenient if operability may be improved using a simple construction.